


Here, Kitty, Kitty

by Lanerose



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Or at least semi-seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-23
Updated: 2005-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is the largest stray cat I have ever seen. How did you manage to sneak it past Edward?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skyler_daemon.

The house was unusually quiet at the moment, as the other warriors were all outside engaging in either mediation or mock battles. Mercifully, Roy and Edward had headed in different directions. Strata and Wildfire together never seemed to be a good mix lately. Luckily, Jean of the Halo always managed to calm Roy down, and had headed off with him this morning. Maes of Hardrock, after eating a more than filling breakfast and grabbing a roll for the road, had left in a direction that seemed similar to Edward’s. Usually it would have been Alphonse to give Edward chase, but this morning he seemed to be preoccupied.  
  
“Alphonse?” Riza said, studying the young warrior as he sat admiring his newest pet. Torrent turned, startled, and blushed.  
  
“Oh, hi Riza!” He replied cheerfully, stroking the animal’s soft and silky fur.  
  
“That is the largest stray cat I have ever seen. How did you manage to sneak it past Edward?” She queried, stepping further into the room.  
  
“I didn’t!” The boy said, smiling delightedly at the tiger’s enthusiastic purring as he scratched behind its ears. Riza sighed, mentally bracing herself for yet another confrontation, but Alphonse shook his head. “Really! He was already here this morning. Do you think Nina will like him?”  
  
Nina, sweet little girl that she was, hadn’t been to see them in a few days, but Riza had already confirmed she would be there that afternoon. Riza managed a smile even as she reflected that the situation couldn’t get much worse. If Edward didn’t flip, Roy certainly would.  
  
“I’m sure she’ll love him, Alphonse, but will Edward say?”  
  
“What will I say about what?” called a voice from the window. Edward entered the room even as Riza glared disapprovingly at him. She had, after all, reminded him numerous times about doors and their uses.  
  
“Oh. Brother!” Alphonse exclaimed. His blush had just begun to grow again when the tiger suddenly turned and rushed over to the new arrival. Riza winced, expecting the ever predictable explosion as the creature bowled over Wildfire.  
  
His laughter, therefore, caught her quite off guard.  
  
“Hey, Alexander! Alexander, get off me, boy!” The cat reluctantly removed its paws from the blonde boy’s chest, waiting just long enough for him to regain his feet before rubbing against his leg. Edward’s hand reached down unconsciously to pet the tiger’s head, blatantly ignoring the looks Riza and Alphonse exchanged as he announced, “This is Alexander. He’ll be staying with us for a while.”  
  
After saying so, Wildfire walked swiftly from the room, the tiger following in his wake with loyalty any puppy would admire. There was a moment of silence, and then:  
  
“BROTHER! That’s not FAIR!!!”  
  
Riza wondered idly if she’d remembered to buy aspirin or would have to make do without again.


End file.
